My Top 5 Sith Lists
by scottivan
Summary: My Top 5 Sith Lists, along with the reasons WHY


I have rated my "Top 5 Sith Lords" in various categories. **I have also listed the reason(s) WHY I rated them**.

 **TOP 5 MOST TERRIFYING SITH**

1\. **King Dathka Graush** \- To face King Graush in battle was to face death. He had a reputation for his sheer brutality.  
His undead "Korriban Zombie" army only added to his fearsome reputation.

2\. **Lord Vitiate** \- Anyone who could drain an entire planet of it's "force energy" would be capable of any evil act.

3\. **Darth Nihilus** \- As a "wound in the force" he could drain people of their "force energy" to feed his growing hunger.

4\. **Darth Sion** \- Another "wound in the force". It must have been frustrating for any Jedi unlucky enough to fight him.  
To strike a lethal blow, only to watch as he came back to life to continue fighting. He was so powerful in the dark side,  
that he simply refused death's embrace. Death's at the door, and no one's home.

5\. **Darth Andeddu** \- The "Immortal God-King" ruled Prakith with an iron fist. His skeletal like appearance looked like death itself.

 **TOP 5 MOST CUNNING SITH**

1\. **Darth Plagueis** \- While his apprentice Darth Sidious ruled the galaxy, first as Supreme Chancellor then Emperor,  
it was his master Darth Plagueis that manipulated people and events to place Sheev Palpatine into a position of power.

2\. **Darth Sidious** \- As emperor, one of his greatest abilities, was to "entice" people to wish to please him.

3\. **Darth Bane** \- It was Lord Bane that began to put into place the pieces necessary for Sith domination and rule.  
He was very highly skilled at manipulating people; even manipulating future events.

4\. **Darth Zannah** \- Lord Bane taught his apprentice very well. Lady Zannah would often use her "feminine charms" to  
entice men (single or in groups) to do her bidding. She even once manipulated her own master.

5\. **Grand Lord Varner Hilts** \- Any group or gang of thugs with lightsabers could take slaves. However, it took true  
cunning and skill to bring an entire population into your WILLING service, like he did with Alanciar.

 **TOP 5 MOST SKILLED SITH**

1\. **Tulak Hord** \- His reputation with a lightsaber speaks for itself. He could win battles before arriving on the battlefield  
based on his reputation alone. Simply the finest duelist ever.

2\. **Darth Bane** \- As Lord Bane had mastered several dueling styles including Djem So, he would often break each style down  
into a series of patterns. He would then combine patterns of one style with patterns of another style, switching between styles.  
Known as the Bane Technique.

3\. **Darth Sidious** \- Mastered using two lightsabers at once. Highly skilled and lightning quick. Once went toe-to-toe with  
Jedi Grand Master Yoda, and won. (Revenge of the Sith)

4\. **Darth Tyranus** \- Like his master Darth Sidious, Count Dooku was skilled and lightning quick. Once went toe-to-toe with  
Jedi Grand Master Yoda, and fought him to a draw (Attack of the Clones) Defeated Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his  
padawan learner Anakin Skywalker. (Attack of the Clones)

5\. **Darth Maul** \- Highly skilled and quick with a twin bladed lightsaber. Killed legendary Jedi Master Qui-Gon Ginn.  
Survived being bisected by his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. Currently the head of the Crimson Dawn crime organization.  
Like Darth Sion, he refused to die; the dark side sustaining him until he received cybernetic lower extremities.

 **TOP 5 SITH ARMOUR  
** **Sith Armour MUST serve two purposes; it MUST protect, and it MUST terrify the enemy**

1\. **Darth Vader** \- Not even close. I love the simple, black design. The suit serves a third purpose for Lord Vader, as it  
also provides protection for his portable life-support system.

2\. **Darth Krayt** \- Patterned after the style of sith armour of long ago, it is terrifying to look upon.

3\. **Naga Sadow** \- Another terrifying armour to gaze upon. Added to his reputation.

4\. **Darth Marr** \- Full body armour with added shoulder spikes for terrifying affect.

5\. **Darth Baras** \- Another full body armour suit. I love the "form-fitting" face mask.


End file.
